Misfits of Magic Book One: We're here to Rock
by Gryph Korval
Summary: A look at Harry Potters first year through the eyes of two  relativly  ordinary Hogwarts students. Likely to be a bit crackey and slightly au.


**AN:** All rights to the Harry Potter series of books and Movies belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro's Studios. I own nothing and am making no money from the writing of this work. I'm just borrowing Rowlings sandbox to play in for a spell, so anything you recognize from her books belongs to her, any characters you don't belong to me and my co-author Murphy's Archer.

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

William Powers could be called many things, confident, intelligent and just a bit off were the terms most associated with him. Less polite individuals referred to his lack of tact and missing common sense, coupled with his innate curiosity as downright troublesome. Now though William felt that only one word truly truly described him. Lost. He was at this moment standing under a tree in a totally unfamiliar park in an unfamiliar city and he knew just knew that when his mother found him he was dead, or worse, grounded. At this point noticing a boy roughly his own age making excellent use of the parks climbing equipment the dead, or worse grounded, boy walking, made his way over to the piece of play equipment and climbed to the top and spoke to the other boy. "So what are we doing then?" the other boy looking at William confusion written clearly on his features "What are you going on about?"

William replied while gesturing to the surrounding park. "Well your here alone, I'm here alone, an' I dunno bout you but the joining the toddlers in eating sand isn't my idea of fun. So you being the only bloke here that looks my age what are we doing? Me names William by the way." the yet unidentified boy blinked as he saw the others point before smirking "Well Will names Shamus and you make a good point so... Tag your it." Matching actions to words Shamus cuffed Will on the shoulder leaped of the top of the climbing frame and took off like a shot. Will blinked once then grinned "Alright Sha if that's the way you want to play." He threw himself off the top of the structure with a wordless yell and took off after his quarry.

Sha and Will were making their way from the park after hours spent playing tag, teasing toddlers, and one rousing game of steal the shoe, which turned into a spirited wresting match, which Sha won handily. The companionable silence was broken by Sha voicing a question "Hey Will, were around here do you live I've never seen you around before." Will blinked once before giving a rueful grin "'m lost actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me following you home and asking to telephone mum." Sha chuckled "Nah my mum won't mind."

"That's good since mine's gonna kill me."

The Irvin's live in a white one story house with just enough room for the three of them and a rather friendly toy poodle by the name of Dolly. The two boys entered the home and where immediately greeted by said poodle and the cheery voice of Mrs. Irvin "There you are Shamus I was getting worried you'd been out so long, oh and who is this then Shamus?"

"This is Will mum, I met him at the park, but he's a bit lost so I figured you wouldn't mind him telephoning his mum to come get him." Mrs. Irvin gave the two boys a warm smile "Of course he can phone his mum. Well Will I'm sure she'll be glade to hear your fine." she smiled at the boy as he moved over to the phone as she shooed Shamus into the kitchen ahead of her to give the other boy a bit of privacy. She assessed Shamus out of the corner of her eye, taking in the dirt, grass-stains and cheerfully tired expression on his face. "Have a good afternoon at the park dear." "Yeah, I met Will early on and it was way more fun then playing by meself." Shamus's reply was accompanied by a happy grin. "That's good then." his mother replied with a smile of her own. "We'll have to get his number from his mum so maybe you can meet up again?" Shamus's reply was cut off by a burst of indistinct yelling from the front room. Mrs. Irvin dropped what she was doing and she hurried to see what was going on.

William spent a moment petting Dolly whilst working up the nerve to use the telephone, After a few moments he dialed in the number to his home. A few rings later his mother answered the phone the worry clear in her voice. "Hello Powers residence."

"Hullo mum" his words brought about a swift change gone the the meek worried house wife and in her place was a roaring lion. "WILLIAM POWERS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I accidentally apparated to Falkirk mum" he answered in a near whisper his mothers deafening reply was quick in coming "YOUR IN SCOTLAND! WHERE EXACTLY IN FALKIRK ARE YOU?"

Aware of Mrs. Irvin moving towards the living room Will replied in a near whisper "I'm at a muggles house they let me phone but I don't know the address." this time his mothers volume forced him to hold the phone away from his ear to the newly arrived Mrs. Irvin's amusement "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT A .. A... YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"

"Mrs. Irvin's here she could tell you." his mothers reply was for the first time since the conversation began at a normal volume "Would you be so kind as to give her the phone William?" the boy didn't even hesitate before handing the phone over to Mrs. Irvin, earning himself an amused chuckle from the woman before she spoke into the receiver. "Ello this is Kathrine Irvin and I assume I'm speaking with young Will's mother."

"Yes I'm Karen Powers I hope my son hasn't caused you any trouble. He can be a bit energetic."

"Not at all. My Shamus found him at the park and they played themselves out before he brought your boy here to phone you."

At that point Will noticed something that would make his mums life so much easier when she came for him, Since it would be a bit hard to explain how someone from Mold in Flintshire got to Falkirk in Scotland, and this lovely item might save him from death, or worse grounding. The phone conversation was almost finished between Mrs. Irvin and his mum, so thinking fast Will snuck the item that may save his hide from a true and thorough tanning and politely paid attention to Mrs. Irvin telling him his mum was on her way and would he like a drink to tide him over? Nodding his assent he found himself seated in the Irvin's kitchen across from Sha with a glass of a red fruity beverage, called Hawaiian Punch, that he immediately declared one of the best drinks in his life.

Will and Sha's entertaining banter lasted about a quarter of an hour before a knock at the door wiped the smile right off Will's face, his stride as he followed Mrs. Irvin to the front room was eerily reminiscent of a man walking to the gallows. While he walked Wills mind was furiously working on a plan to show the envelope he'd snuck to his mother so she'd have more wiggle room to explain things to Mrs. Irvin. Sod it all, he thought to himself, I'm just gonna shove it in her face as soon as I see her. And pray she doesn't bite my arm off. He added as an afterthought. Any further internal musings were halted by the opening door and addressing the person on the other side "Hello there you must be Mrs. Powers." the woman on the other side smiled and responded "Karen, please." Any further polite conversation was derailed by Will shoving a parchment envelope in his mothers face while exclaiming "Hey mum look what I found."

Mrs. Irvin noting the green ink and slightly shocked look on the other woman's face quickly tried to draw attention away from what she saw as a slightly tasteless prank. "Oh don't mind that rubbish, someones idea of a joke I gather, I mean really who'd believe that a school for magic..." Mrs. Irvin's denial of the realism of the envelope trailed off as Mrs. Powers pulled out a stick and with a flick, caused it to emit a stream of yellow songbirds that flew about her front room letting out bursts of song before another flick make them vanish. An exclamation of "Wicked." from the kitchen doorway drew attention to Sha staring at Mrs. Powers with a look of awe on his face as he questioned her. "Magics real then?"a nod "And that school wants me to come learn it." another nod accompanied by a smile. Sha then turned an appraising eye at Will "Are you magic to." Will grinned and replied "Yup I start Hogwarts in September same as you."

"Wicked."

"Aint it just?"

"It does make things a bit easier for me since I don't have to lie to Kathrine here." his mothers interjection stopped the boys conversation dead in it's tracks, she then turned to Mrs. Irvin and began speaking. "I was honestly wondering how I was going to hide the fact that we're from Mold in Flintshire. Now all I have to do is explain accidental magic, much simpler I think."

The explanations regarding accidental magic in children and the various forms it could take was interrupted by Mrs. Irvin's protestations, disbelief, and outright denials at first, which was slowly fading toward shock and acceptance as Shamus pointed out several strange things that they'd always disregarded as tricks of the mind. It was slowly after they'd set a sputtering Mrs. Irvin down with a cup of tea that the Power's left Falkirk and appeared at their home in Mold when Will's mother turned to him and spoke the dreaded words. "And now young man, we wait for your father to come home." Poor Will's only thought was DOOMED.

**Ending AN:** And thats the first chapter. Questions, comments, criticism and how much you liked it welcome. Flames not so much, yes the trio will be showing up, no they wont be a big part of the story, yet.


End file.
